Hollywood Heights: Twice the trouble
by Cavalialover
Summary: Two girls, two twins, one boy, twice the trouble. Loren has a twin sister named Emily Tate. They look the same but ARE they the same? Eddie Duran is Emily's boyfriend, or is he?
1. Chapter 1 The second one

_**This idea just wouldn't get out of my head so here it is. Enjoy the drama. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I always look my chapters over before posting them but I always miss a few mistakes.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm in the kitchen making breakfast when Emily walks in. She always has her hair parting in the middle, I always on the left or right side of my head or just in the middle. She dresses slutty, I dress challenging. She always has her hair curled and right now she has a lot of hairspray in it. She's wearing a white halter top exposing a really big part of her breasts. She's also wearing a really short pink skirt. If she bends over just a little you can see her string. Underneath it all, white 10 inch heels. She has slept with a ton of boys and doesn't try to hide it. Emily and I never really got along. I tried but she just doesn't like me for some reason. Me, I'm a virgin. I have had a boyfriend once but that didn't really turn out well. Today my hair is in soft curls, black with pink smoky eye make-up, black feather earrings and a hot pink dress with a little black belt around the middle. The dress ends at the middle of my tighs and hugs my curves perfectly. Underneath it all, black 4 inch heels with strap. Melissa always tells me all of the boys are drooling all over Emily and I. I am a black belt in karate, Emily is way too lazy to do any sport. Emily sits with the popular and slutty girls, I sit with the cool and fashionable girls. **

Loren: Hey

Emily (sassy): What?!

Loren: Just greeting you?

Emily (sassy): Well don't, your voice is irritating.

**We both finish eating breakfast and walk out of the mansion. Yeah, we're rich. Our dad was this manager of this huge company before he left us when we were 10 years old. We're 18 now so that's 8 years ago. I get into my black bugatti and Emily gets into her pink porsche. Porsche okay but pink? No, definately not my colour. I pass her on the highway since my car is way better and park my car in the parking lot. It's the first day since summer vacation and I'm happy to see my girls again. Not that I haven't seen them in the vacation. When I'm about to walk towards school, Emily parks her car and calls me. I wait until she locks her car and reaches me.**

Emily: You're going to walk into the school with me.

Loren: Okay but why?

Emily: Because we're seen as the hottest girls in school. Some call us the hot twins.

Loren: So?

Emily: So when we walk into the school together all eyes will be on us.

Loren: You're really complicated sometimes.

Emily (sassy): Start walking already.

**We lock arms and walk into the frontyard. Everyone sitting there turns their heads to stare at us. Some people wave at us. I give a little wave or smile back, Emily doesn't. Sometimes she gives them a glare. When we walk into the school it's the same story. Everybody stares at us. The boys check out our asses and breasts. Some wink at us. Emily winks back at the cute boys, I don't. When we reach my locker I let go of Emily's arm and she continues walking to her locker. I put my books in my locker and then close it. Just as I'm about to close my locker this boy walks up to me. He's really hot. Brown hair, brown eyes and really musculared. I think he is captain of the football team?**

Eddie: Hey babe.

**Then he crushes his lips onto mine. What the hell? Babe? Making out? But he is a good kisser. I push him off me and slap him with all I have and that's a lot since I have to be strong for karate. His head smacks to the side and he immediately grabs his cheek.**

Eddie: Aaaah, what the hell!

**When he removes his hand I can see that his cheek is bright red.**

Loren: You can't just go around kissing people like that!

Eddie: Of course I can't but I can kiss my girlfriend like that right?

Loren: I'm not your girlfriend you ass!

Eddie: Yes you are Emily!

Loren: Emily?

Eddie: Yes Emily or are you also going to deny the fact that that's your name?

Loren: Actually I am because I'm her twin sister Loren.

Eddie: She never told me she had a twin sister? I'm Eddie Duran and I'm really sorry for kissing you then.

Loren (acting offended): Well thanks.

Eddie: No, I didn't mean it like that. Every boy would be lucky to kiss you but I'm kind of taken you see?

Loren (chuckling): Chill Eddie, I'm just messing with you.

**Eddie smiles and brings his hand back to his cheek.**

Loren (frowning): Come on, I'll walk with you to the nurse. We should put some ice on that. The longer we wait doing that, the bigger that bruise will be.

**I start walking to the nurse and Eddie walks next to me.**

Eddie: I could have sworn you were Emily. You're not playing a game with me are you Emily?

Loren (chuckling): Nope, still Loren being dead serious.

Eddie: Man, dating a twin is complicated.

Loren (laughing): No kidding. So how long have you and Emily been dating?

Eddie: About two weeks. We met at this party.

Loren: Poor boy.

Eddie (confused): Why?

Loren: Emily's kind of a bitch.

Eddie: Are you kidding? She's really nice. Aren't twin sister supposed to be really close?

Loren: I don't know. I've tried but for some reason she hates me.

Eddie: I'm sure she doesn't hate you.

Loren: I kept telling myself that but she has been a bitch to me since as long as I can remember. Not only to me, to a lot of people.

**We reach the room of the nurse and walk in.**

Loren: Hello, can I have a bag of ice? He has had a blow to the cheek.

Eddie: Yeah, no kidding.

**I chuckle and then get a bag of ice from the nurse. I make Eddie sit down and sit down next to him. I then softly hold the bag against his cheek. I can see him clench his fists and hear him softy groan.**

Loren: Sorry! I'm really sorry about hitting you.

Eddie: It's okay, I get it. I would have punched a guy who would just kiss me out of the blue.

Loren (laughing): That's totally different. You're a guy so the other guy would have to be gay.

Eddie: But without kidding. Do you have an iron fist or something? No offense but you slap like a man.

Loren: Well, I'm a black belt in karate so that could be it.

Eddie (amazed): Really? (teasing) Do you have a sixpack?

**I raise my eyebrow at him.**

Eddie: Sorry, it was inappropriate for me to ask you about your body. It's like asking the size of your breasts.

Loren (chuckling): Those are two totally different things. And besides, you probably already know the size of my breasts.

**This time it's Eddie who raises an eyebrow.**

Loren: I mean because you're dating my twin sister. You two probably already had sex.

Eddie: No we didn't?

Loren (shocked): Seriously?

Eddie: Why are you so shocked by that?

Loren: Well, I don't want to speak badly about my sister to her boyfriend.

Eddie: It's okay.

Loren: She just slept with a lot of boys and never had a boyfriend for long. She never tried having sex with you?

**I turn the bag around and now hold the other side against his cheek. Eddie winces and clenches his fists again.**

Loren: Sorry!

Eddie: Well I guess that now I think about it she has tried a few times but then I pulled back.

Loren: Right, like I believe that. Eddie Duran, captain of the football team and most popular guy in school, turns down sex?

Eddie: My status doesn't mean I can't turn down sex?

Loren: Yeah, it does. You're popular. Popular people have a lot of sex.

Eddie (chuckling): Where did you come up with that?

Loren: It's true.

Eddie: Well, I must be an exception then.

Loren: I guess you are because you aren't exactly hard to be around either.

Eddie (smiling): Well thanks, you're not so bad yourself... How are you so spontaneous? We just met and we're already talking like we have known each other for ages.

Loren (laughing): I don't know. Am I?

Eddie (smiling): Yeah, you are.

Loren: But now for serious. It's my turn to ask an inappropriate question. So you turn down sex sometimes but you can't be a virgin right?

Eddie: Wow, if you ask an inappropriate question you do it good don't you?

Loren (laughing): Sorry, it's just hard to believe for me that you turn down sex.

Eddie: Well, you're right. I'm not a virgin. But I'm not a player either. It's only fair if you also answer **my** inapropriate question now.

Loren: Okay, I have a sixpack. Not a big one because that's ugly, just a little one.

Eddie (amazed): Really?

Loren (chuckling): Why are you so amazed by that? I'm sure you have one too. A big one.

Eddie (chuckling): Yeah but I've never met a girl with a sixpack.

Loren (teasing): Well, I'm just fabulous.

Eddie (chuckling): Now who's cocky? Does Emily have a sixpack too?

**That makes me burst into a laughter.**

Eddie: What?! What's so funny?

Loren (laughing): Really? Emily and sport? Not a good combination.

Eddie: Well I guess I'll have to take you swimming some time then so that I can see this sixpack of yours.

Loren: I don't think Emily would let us. In fact, she would kill me.

Eddie: I'm sure she wouldn't.

Loren: Yes, she will. (chuckling) She's a monster.

**I look at my phone and see that it has been almost 20 minutes since the bell rang.**

Loren: Oh my gosh! We're super late for class.

Eddie: What class do you have?

Loren: Mathematics.

Eddie: From who?

Loren: Mr. Jurgens.

Eddie: Me too so I guess we can rush to class together.

**I quickly give the bag back to the nurse and walk out of the room. When we finally reach the class room I knock on the door and open it.**

Mr. Jurgens: Mrs. Tate and Mr. Duran. So nice of you to join us.

Loren: I'm sorry Mr. Jurgens. Eddie got a blow to the head so we went to the nurse.

Eddie (whispering): Yeah, no kidding.

Mr. Jurgens: Well then, sit down and let me continue my lesson.

**When I look around the class room I see Emily glaring at me. Eddie sits down next to her and I sit down next to Melissa. She starts whispering to me.**

Melissa: What were you doing with the captain of the football team? Were the two of you making out or someting?

Loren: Not really?

Melissa: What do you mean not really?!

Loren: He's dating Emily so he kissed me because he thought I was her. Then I slapped him really hard so I brought him to the nurse.

Melissa (laughing): You slapped him? Hahahaha!

Mr. Jurgens: Mrs. Sanders, is my lesson so funny?

Melissa (trying to stop herself from laughing): No Mr. Jurgens, I'm sorry.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I sit down next to Emily but she looks angry.**

Emily: Eddie! What the hell were you doing with that stupid Loren?!

Eddie (confused): Why stupid? She's your twin sister right? Which you never told me by the way.

Emily: Don't turn this around on me. You're **my **boyfriend, not **hers**!

Eddie (frustrated): We weren't doing anything!

Emily: Then why were you with her?!

Eddie: She slapped me so we went to the nurse for some ice.

Emily (confused): Why the hell would she slap you?!

Eddie: Well, you never told me you had a twin so I thought she was you so I kissed her and then she slapped me.

Emily (shocked): You kissed the little bitch?!

Eddie: Don't act like it's my fault. You're the one who didn't tell me you had a twin sister.

Emily: That's because she's not important.

Eddie: Why wouldn't she be important?

Emily: Just forget about her Eddie. Let's forget about all of this and move on.

**What the hell? Why would she talk about her sister like that? Why is she acting like such a bitch? **


	2. Chapter 2 Out

**EDDIE'S POV**

**What the hell? Why would she talk about her sister like that? Why is she acting like such a bitch? Three classes pass and now it's lunch break. I walk into the yard and look around. Emily is sitting with the populars and Loren is sitting with the cool kids. When Loren sees me she smiles at me and gives me a small wave before going back to talking with her friends. Emily signalises for me to come sit with her so I do. My best friend Ian sits down with Loren's group and so does Damon. Dylan and Tyler sit down at Emily's table. Phil sits down with Emily and Cameron sits down with Loren. Emily pulls me into a make out session as soon as I sit down.**

Dylan: So, we're going out tonight right?

Emily (pulling back): Of course we are.

Eddie: Are you going to invite Loren?

Emily: Why would I do that?

Dylan: That's actually a really good idea. She's single and smoking HOT!

Emily (flipping her hair): Thank you.

Tyler: He was talking about Loren and not you.

Emily (sassy): Loren and I look exactly the same so basically he was talking about me.

Tyler: No offence Emily but I think Loren is hotter than you.

Dylan: Yeah me too.

Emily (sassy and a little frustrated): We look the same!

Tyler: Neh, Loren's body is way hotter.

Emily (sassy): That's just because she does karate which is totally ungirly by the way.

Adriana: Yeah, totally.

Dylan: I think it's pretty cool.

Tyler: And I like Loren's hair better.

Emily: You're a guy. Guys don't look at girl's hair, they look at their asses. And I thought you guys were supposed to be **my **friends and not Loren's.

Dylan: Friends tell each other the truth.

Tyler: Doesn't mean I can't be Loren's boyfriend.

Dylan: No way, she'll go for me.

Eddie: Honestly I think she won't go for either of you.

**They're not her type. I know I just met her but I like her. She's funny, she's smart, she's sportive, she's spontaneous and without Emily hearing it she's sexy. I think we could be good friends if Emily would let us. I wouldn't like Loren dating Tyler or Dylan. That would be a mistake.**

Tyler: Because?

Eddie: You're not her type.

Dylan: And you are?

Eddie: If it wasn't obvious already, I'm taken.

Tyler: So if you weren't taken you would go for her?

**I think I would. Loren is a nice girl.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Melissa: So Loren kissed Eddie Duran!

Loren: That's so not true.

Melissa: Even better, he kissed you!

Ian: Really? My best mate kissed you?

Loren: Only because he thought I was Emily.

**They all immediately act like they get chills down their spines while making disgusted faces.**

Cameron: I hate Emily.

Melissa: Me too.

Jennifer: We all do.

**Jennifer is a brunette with green eyes and a few freckles on her nose.**

Loren: Come on guys, she's my sister.

Melissa: A sister who does horrible things to you.

Lily: Do we have to remind you about the whole Kevin thing?

_~ Loren (crying): Please don't! NO! Please! ~_

**I snap out of it by Lily placing her hand on my shoulder. Lily is a blond with green eyes. She's not the smartest but we love her.**

Lily: Hey Lo, are you okay? I'm sorry for bringing it up.

Loren (faking a smile): I'm fine.

Melissa: No, you're not. You were out of it just now and I know you were thinking back to that time.

Loren (fake smiling): I'm okay. It's all in the past.

Jennifer: B-

Loren: Let's talk about something more fun.

**The rest of the day goes by and now I'm at my locker grabbing some books. When I close my locker Eddie walks up to me.**

Loren: Ehm, hey Eddie.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: What's up?

Eddie: We're going out tonight and were wondering if you would like to go with us?

Loren (raising her eyebrows): **We **were wondering? Like Emily wants me there.

Eddie (smiling): Okay, you got me. It was my idea and the boys thought it was a good one.

Loren (suprised): Really? You want me there?

Eddie (playfully punching her shoulder): Yeah, you're a cool girl Loren.

Loren (flipping her hair): Tell me something I **don't **know.

Eddie (raising his eyebrows): What?

Loren (laughing): Sorry, really bad imitation of Emily.

Eddie: You know it's really awkward you guys not liking each other cause Emily is my girlfriend and I would like us to be friends. That kind of puts me in the middle.

Loren (brushing a few hairs out of her face): Okay, I won't make that kind of comments about her anymore. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Eddie: Thanks. So, are you coming?

Loren (hestitating): IIIIIII... (sighs) don't know.

Eddie: Come on, it's going to be epic.

Loren: It's just that I already know how it's going to go. Emily and her girls will hate on me and Dylan and Tyler will hit on me.

Eddie (teasing): Full of yourself aren't you?

Loren (acting offended): I am not!

Eddie: Just invite some friends.

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll be there.

Eddie (smiling and walking away): I'll see you there Loren Tate.

Loren: Wait

Eddie (turning around): Yeah?

Loren: I don't know where or how late it is?

Eddie (walking back): Ehm..put your number in my phone and I'll text you.

**I do and then he really walks away. Suddenly Melissa appears out of nowhere.**

Melissa: What was that about?

Loren: Geez MEL! You scared the crap out of me!

Melissa: Good, now what was that about?

Loren: You and me are going out tonight.

Melissa: We are? That's great. Since when?

Loren: Since Eddie invited me.

Melissa: Then why am I going?

Loren: Because I love you and I don't want to be there alone with Emily and her crew.

Melissa: Who else is going?

Loren: Ehm, I'm going to invite Lily, Jennifer, Ian and Cameron.

Melissa: Well, let's get ready then.

**Melissa and I drive to my house after picking up clothes for her at her house and walk into my closet. I grab white skinny jeans, a blue chiffon crop top with a blue bandeau underneath it and black strappy heels. Soft curls, blue feather earrings and black with blue shadow-eye make-up. Melissa changes and then we walk downstairs. In a few minutes the rest of the girls and boys arrive too. Eddie texts me the address and then we go. Cameron and Melissa go with me in my bugatti and the rest goes in Ian's car. We arrive at this huge club with spotlights shining from the club through the sky. **

Loren: Wow

Melissa (squealing): This is going to be great.

**We park our cars and walk into the club. I get checked out by a couple of boys so I quickly walk further into the club. On the dancefloor I can see Emily dancing with Eddie. I walk to the bar to get a drink. I order a martini and hang against the bar. After a while Dylan and Tyler walk up to me. Ian and Cameron immediately walk a little closer to me. Sometimes they're a little overprotective.**

Dylan: Wow Loren, you look smoking.

Tyler: Wanna dance?

Cameron (butting in): Sorry guys, she already promised to dance with me.

**Cameron grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor and we start dancing.**

Loren (relieved): Thank you Cameron!

Cameron: You're welcome T. Besides, I don't mind dancing with you. Although I can just feel how much you're holding back for me.

Loren: That's not true. You're getting the hang of it.

Cameron: You're just saying that to make me feel better. You are a great dancer Loren. I don't get why you don't try to reach something with that talent.

Loren: I don't want to. It's just for fun.

**Suddenly Eddie comes out of nowhere and takes Cameron's place.**

Eddie: You mind if I cut in?

Cameron: No please, be my guest.

Loren (acting offended): Hey! I thought you didn't mind dancing with me!

Cameron (walking away): You're just too good T.

**Eddie and I start dancing like Cameron and I just did.**

Loren: Shouldn't you be with Emily right now? Does she know you're dancing with me cause I'm sure she would freak.

Eddie: She knows, she wasn't happy about it but she knows.

Loren: If she doesn't want you to then why are you dancing with me?

Eddie: Well, first of all she can't control me. And besides I wanted to check out your moves aka see how much you suck at dancing.

Loren: Oh really?

**Melissa who's dancing with Lily and Jennifer apparently overheard us talking.**

Melissa: You shouldn't have said that.

**Eddie looks confused but then I take a few steps back and start dancing. I've kind of been dancing hiphop since I was a kid so yeah. After about two minutes I stop all out of breath. Then Eddie starts dancing and I'm amazed. He's just as good as I am. When he's done he pulls me towards him and we start doing our moves together. I look around and see that a lot of people are standing around us watching us. Eddie and I are both kind of sweaty from dancing. Suddenly Emily walks onto the dancefloor and starts grinding against Eddie. That is my cue to go. I walk from the dancefloor and order another drink. After a while I've had enough. I've got no one to dance with and I'm kind of tired. I text Melissa that I'm going while I walk to my car. I don't want them to leave just because I am. I drive home and change into pink booty pyjama shorts and a black sport bra showing my sixpack. I like sport bra's. They make my D-cup look good. Emily has a C-cup. Then I lay down on my bed and put on my black headphones. I start listening to music while reading the notebook for school. After about half an hour I think I hear Emily come back so I pull my headphones off and peek out of my room. Shouldn't have done that. Emily and Eddie are on their way to Emily's room while in a heavy make out session. I quickly close my door again and sit down on my bed again while putting on my headphones. Gross, now the thought of them having sex at this moment keeps coming back into my head. I turn my music up so that there isn't a chance that I will hear moans in a few minutes. Been there before and believe me, not pretty. I try to focus all my attention on the book and after a while it works. Suddenly someone grabs my headphones from my head.**

Loren: Hey! (looking up) I was listening to that!

Eddie: What? You didn't hear me.

**Eddie's suddenly staring at one point. I follow his gaze and see that it's at my stomach. Okay, kind of awkward. My sister's boyfriend checking out my sixpack.**

Loren: Eddie, stop staring. It's awkward.

Eddie: Wow, your sixpack is sexy.

Loren (shocked): Eddie! Emily would kill you for saying that! You remember Emily right? Your GIRLFRIEND!

Eddie: Oh come on, I know that. Doesn't mean I can't look at other girls.

Loren: I think it kind of does. Especially when the other girl is her sister who she hates.

Eddie: Nice belly button.

**Yeah, I have a pink diamond belly button. I thought it would look nice on my sixpack.**

Loren: Thanks, are you done staring now?

Eddie: I bet you have a tatoo somewhere on your body.

Loren: Okaaaay, changing the subject.

**Eddie chuckles and I look down at the red nail polish on my toes and then at my ankle bracelet with a heart charm and an infinity charm on it.**

Loren: Why aren't you with Emily?

Eddie: She fell asleep.

Loren (smirking): She must be tired after that.

Eddie (confused): After what?

Loren: Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean.

Eddie (still confused): Ehm, no I don't?

Loren: It's so obvious that you guys had sex?

Eddie: Well, that's weird cause we didn't.

Loren: I saw you guys making out and going to her room.

**Eddie starts playing with the charms of my ankle bracelet.**

Eddie: I think Emily wanted to but I just want to wait a little longer.

Loren: I understand.

Eddie: You still a virgin?

Loren (looking down): That's kind of personal?

Eddie: You asked me too.

Loren: Yeah but in return I had to tell you about my sixpack.

Eddie: Which I love but your question was much more personal.

Loren: It's just a really complicated story.

Eddie: I'm smarter than you think.

Loren (scraping her throat): Well basically, when I was ready to do it I found out he was cheating on me.

**That makes Eddie stop playing with my charms.**

* * *

_**Auch. Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**_


End file.
